Breed Control
by PaperFox19
Summary: Born from seeing the first ep of the new filler arc of one piece, it was to good to pass up. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI Luffy/Law


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude Dub Con, Oral, Rim, Hyper

Pairing: Luffy/Law

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

born on the kindle

Breed Control

Breed laughed as Luffy and Law struggled to remove their collers. "Enough of that, now sit!" Their collers glowed and the boys sat down like dogs.

"Damn it!" Luffy struggled still and Breed laughed some more.

"Hmm good pets don't need clothes, strip!" They blushed and looked at each other when their collers glowed.

They stood up and began to strip, Law had more clothes so he had more to remove, but Luffy was stripped down to his birthday suit. Law had removed his shirt revealing his tattooed body, he started working on his belt when he took a glance at Luffy, in that moment he was lowering his underwear revealing his 9 inch long soft cock. 'He's so big!' He felt his blood rush south and his cock began to swell.

His pants dropped and his cock tented up his boxers. "Oi Trafalgar, looks like you're enjoying this, or is it you like Mugiwara?" Law blushed and pulled down his boxers and his hard cock sprang up.

"Law?" Luffy looked at him and the surgeon quickly covered himself.

"Now now don't be shy, let Mugiwara see how much of a little pervert you are." Law's coller glowed and he was forced to remove his hands, letting his hard 7 incher stand proud in the air. "You got a pretty nice cock, but I can see why you got so aroused, he's pretty hung and he's not even hard yet. Do you want to see him hard?"

"No!" He snapped blushing, but his head nodded in agreement.

Breed grinned, "Then use your body and make him hard." The coller glowed and he got down on his knees infront of him, his face level with Luffy's crotch. Luffy was starring at him, he could feel it but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. His hands came up to fondle the boy's balls with one hand while the other took hold of his limp member. The length pulsed in his hand, he slowly pumped him and Luffy groaned in pleasure. "Law!"

He grew hard under Law's touch, his cock reaching 10 and a half inches. He gulped as he stares at Luffy's massive length, he moaned as the rubber man's musky arousal hit his senses, his cock pulsed in desire and began leaking pre-cum. Breed whistled, "Trafalgar, it looks tasty right go ahead and have a taste." Law blushed and quickly looked up meeting Luffy's gaze.

"Luffy-ya I..." That was all he could get out, before the command took over, and he began licking his cock. He ran his tongue from base to tip, earning a moan from his fellow captain. He placed kisses along his length, and his hand came up to caress Luffy's balls.

"Law!" Luffy moaned his name, pleasure he never felt before coursing threw him. Pre-cum formed at the tip of his cock, Law move up for a taste, he swiped his tongue over the head catching the first drops of Luffy's lust. ´Heaven help me he's delicious.´ He wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking him, Luffy's moans echoed the room.

Every moan of pleasure urged him to do more. He took his cock deeper into his mouth, he gave light bobs, gently milking the massive manhood, with every bob back he ran his tongue over the head collecting the drops he had milked from the boy.

Luffy didn't know this but Law was sucking him down with sheer want and desire. He wanted to suck Luffy down to the root and bury his nose in the other male's pubes, to swallow around his cock while inhaling his scent, Breed could do many things but he couldn't fake the feelings he had for the straw hat captain. This wasn't how he wanted things to go but there was no going back now.

He relaxed his throat and consumed Luffy down to the root, he buried his nose in Luffy's pubes and took in the boy's scent. 'So big and so good, and what an amazing scent. I never want this to end.' Luffy's hand gripped Law's hair. ´I forgot, maybe Luffy doesn't even want me to do this.' He waited for Luffy to pull on his hair, to resist him, but instead fingers ran threw his hair.

"Law's mouth feels so good." He moaned and Law blushed feeling his cock twitch.

"You like his mouth Mugiwara, then claim it, fuck his mouth!" Luffy resisted it at first, giving him time to relax his throat before Luffy started fucked his mouth. His balls slapped his chin with every thrust, and Law moaned in pleasure sending intense vibrations through his rod.

"Law I'm sorry I can't hold back." That was the only warning he got as Luffy's cock pulsed and expanded and flooded Law's surgeon drank down Luffy's cum and the taste brought him over the edge, his cum splashed onto the floor and Luffy's feet. Law pulled off Luffy's cock which was still hard and pulsing, he couldn't believe this, he looked like a puppy who just wet himself on his master's shoes.

Breed laughed, and he saw both males were still hard. "I expect nothing less of two pirate captains of your calibre, both still hard from intense releases. I never thought that the surgeon of death would cum from getting his mouth fucked but it seems the bitch won't be satisfied until he's claimed." Luffy and Law glared at Breed. "Get up and offer yourself to Mugiwara."

Law had to obey, he moved away from Luffy and got down on all fours, he was forced to wiggle his hips, and Luffy felt his cock pulse. "Go on Mugiwara, fuck the little slut." Luffy was forced to get behind Law and he slid his cock along the crack of his ass.

Luffy covered Law's body with his own, he leaned down to Law's ear. "Traffy, do you want this? If you don't I don't care what I have to do but I won't rape you." Hearing this Law couldn't help but smile, he shed a tear.

'You truly are the man I've come to love Luffy-ya.' He turned his head and kissed Luffy, it was their first kiss. "I want you Luffy-ya, this isn't exactly how I wanted this to happen but I love you and I want this." He whispered and Luffy kissed his cheek.

"I love you to." He whispered back, he pulled back and spread Law's cheeks, Law gasped as Luffy licked his hole, the rubbery wet muscle pushed past his tight ring of muscle and he began tongue fucking his hole getting nice and wet. When he was wet enough Luffy removed his tongue, but not before giving his sweet spot a lick. "Luffy-ya!" He moaned, and then he felt Luffy's cock press against his hole. He pushed in slowly and both pirates moaned. Law's smile was one of pleasure and hunger as Luffy's dick pushed deep in him. Soon the rubber man's cock was buried balls deep inside him, and Law loved it.

Luffy started fucking him slowly letting Law get use to his size, but Breed wasn't going to let that last.

"Faster pound the little bitch into the ground." The collar glowed and Luffy could no longer control his hips. He fucked Law faster and faster his balls spanking Law's. Law moaned, he liked things a little rough and feeling Luffy thrust into him, the friction felt amazing. Luffy's hands slid up and began playing with his nipples, he left Law's cock to bob with every thrust. Law bit his lip as he felt his release wash over him, his cum splashed over his abs and the floor, Law's clenching heat squeezed Luffy's thrusting cock, and Luffy moaned as his own release hit, his cum flooded Law's tight ass and he shuddered at the feeling.

"You made a mess on my floor use your tongue to clean it up." Breed ordered, and Law was forced to lick up his own cum off the floor, he pulled off Luffy's cock and began licking the floor, it was humiliating mainly cause Luffy was watching him. "Faster!" Breed went to whip Law but Luffy shielded him. " I see, well animals do tend to get more protective over their mates. Both of you follow me I got nice cell so you two can fuck each other's brains out." The boys were forced to crawl on all fours and walked straight into the cage. Luffy filled his ass and began fucking Law all over again.

"Have fun pets." Breed walked away, leaving the two to mate.

Law let out pleasure moans and gasps, Luffy was fucking him so good, and this time he was pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. "Do you have a plan yet Traffy!"

"I'm working on it!" He moaned, "When we get out of this I want a chance on top, but until then don't stop fucking me!"

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy brought Law to release after release, they would get out of this some how and they would make Breed pay for the humiliation, they may let him live but only as a thank you for bringing them together.

end

Born from seeing the first ep of the new filler arc in one piece, it was to good to pass up


End file.
